


Worries

by Flame0515



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, I love them so much, Not Beta Read, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Violet shares her worries with Clementine and Clementine comforts her
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tiny Violetine Oneshots





	Worries

It sometimes amazed Clementine how easily she fell into routine after years of never knowing what came next. Now though, everyday was almost always the same. A good thing really, considering that if anything changed it wasn’t usually for the better.

Although they don’t see each other very much during the day, Clementine's and Violet’s days always started and ended the same way. In bed, with a kiss. It was awfully domestic. Tonight though, as they got ready for bed, Clem could tell something was bothering Violet. 

“Are you okay?” She asked before she put out their lamp. 

“I’m fine.” Violet mumbled. Clem left it at that. She knew better than to push. If violet wanted to talk about it she would. There was no need to piss her off.

Once they were situated in bed Clem gave Violet a quick kiss and a small “Goodnight Vi” to which Violet smiled. A few minutes later, with Clem drifting in and out of sleep Violet finally decided to say something. “Clem?” She had asked. Clem hummed a response.

“Do you ever.. Worry?”

Clementine turned to face Violet who was anxiously staring at the ceiling and biting her lip. “What do you mean?”

“Like… if we’ll be okay?”

Clem thought for a second. Of course she worried. Her worrying is what kept her (and Aj) alive for so long. That and.. Well her two feet. But now she had one less foot than normal and so much more to worry about. It wasn’t just her and Aj anymore. 

“Yeah. I worry a lot. I worry if I’m doing right by Aj. I worry if I’m making Lee proud. I worry if this building will keep us safe. I worry about ever having to leave. I worry about you-”

“Me?”

“Well.. yeah. You leave everyday and I can’t be there to protect you. And I know you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself but I love you Vi and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

This seemed to catch Violet off guard but she quickly recovered. “I..I love you too”

Clem smiled “So what’s bringing this on?”

Violet sighed “Just.. Been thinking”

“Well that’s never good.”  
Violet laughed, huffing out a “Shut up” before continuing. “I just- what if one day something went wrong? What if we run out of food or walkers get in the school? What if something happens to Louis or Aj or.. You?” A somber look settled on Violet’s face as if something bad had already happened. They both went quiet.

“Now's the part where you say something. Reassurance maybe?”

“That’s not gonna happen.” 

“What?”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Clem said, sounding sure.

“How do you know?”

“I know because I believe in us! We’re better than we’ve been in a long time- food, morale, just things in general! I’ve run through every bad thing that could happen to us a thousand times and what I’ve learned is that It’s just unlikely! Think about it- what are the odds a walker will get in if we’ve been fortifying the walls? Or a lack of food when we have a garden and chickens and all that? I believe that we’re strong enough to pull through anything. You can’t focus on all the what-ifs all the time. What kind of life is that? It’s gonna be okay.” Clem finished her rant with a fire in her eyes.

Violet sighed “I know. I just.. Worry.”

“Everyone worries Vi.”

“I know..” She trailed off.

“Violet.” Clem grabbed her hand forcing Violet to look at her. “You wanna know why we’ll be okay?”

“Why?”

“Because I believe in you. I believe in you and me. In us. We’re going to be okay.”

Violet smiled “You’ve really a hang on all the romantic stuff.” They laughed quietly.

“I mean it.” 

“I know.” Violet sounded much more sure this time.

“Goodnight Violet.” Clem said, burrowing into her girlfriend.  
“Goodnight Clementine” Violet placed a gentle kiss on her Clem’s head and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it was so short I just have so many thought about them but they rarely become coherent. Anyway, feedback appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
